metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Koi no Yokushiryoku
"Koi no Yokushiryoku" (English: "Love Deterrence"; also transcribed as "Koi no Yokushi-ryoku") is a character image song for Paz Ortega Andrade. This is the first image song produced for the Metal Gear series, and was also done in a manner similar to songs from the J-POP genre of music. The song was written by Akihiro Honda, with words by Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker Sound Team, vocals by Nana Mizuki. The maxi single was released on April 7, 2010 in Japan. The single will also include a karaoke version and a "Guy's Special Version" arranged by Sōsaku Sasaki. On March 23, a promotional video (PV) for the song was released onto Kojima Production's YouTube. An album version Koi no Yokushiryoku -type EXCITER-'' will be included in Nana Mizuki's 8th album ''IMPACT EXCITER, arranged by Daisuke Kikuta.Album Info on Nana Mizuki's Official Site Koi no Yokushiryoku/Love Deterrence is also the song that plays during the final battle between Big Boss and Pacifica Ocean/Metal Gear ZEKE. A demo version was also found in the files of the game, which is similar, however, the lyrics are different most notably at the start and the middle of the verses, as well as the singer being different (not Nana Mizuki), due to it being probably a test version before the final version was recorded, additionally the vocals are slightly deeper and more echoed and there are long segments that are music only with different instruments as well.https://youtu.be/PcR30iRXh0I It is shown in the "Paz's Diary" Briefing files that it was actually Kazuhira Miller who wrote the song; Militaires Sans Frontières had organized a "Peace Day" in which the two would perform the song. Paz revealed she was in fact looking forward to performing it and had been practicing, but had to activate her plan three days before the performance. "Koi no Yokushiryoku" can also be gotten from the PlayStation Network account on Peace Walker via a DLC content, in which it is included in the first set of DLC content. In addition to the regular composition, an acoustic guitar duet arrangement, titled "Koi no Yokushiryoku (Acoustic Guitar Duo)" was also put to DLC, also being the final one. It also had formerly been used for two DLC VOCALOID, one being for the song intro, and the other being the song's chorus. The acoustic guitar duo is played as part of the Peace Walker medley in the Metal Gear 25th Anniversary music collection. The song also appears in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, where parts of it can be heard on Chico's tapes, and is also one of the Mother Base medleys on the iDroid. A more somber, lyricless version can also be found as a cassette tape in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, specifically in the room right before Miller's holding area in Episode 1. Romaji (full version) I love you todoite kono omoi kitto itsuka wa kanau yo ne konna kimochi setsuna sugiru no hajimari nante wakaranai no namae mo heibon de doko ni demo isou demo nanmannin ite mo watashi kitto kimi wo mitsukeru yo sunao na kimochi tojikome kara ni komotta jibun ga iya de ki no nai furi suru sono tabi ni tada itami ga fueteku kimi wa nani wo negau no? soba ni ite hoshii zutto zutto sore dake na no ni (doki doki…) koi no yokushiryoku hora GAME ga hajimaru mitsumeaeba wakaru desho? hajimari no BERU ga naru Listen To My Heart koe ni naranai kono koe tomete koi no yokushiryoku tsutaetai watashi no subete nanige ni kami wo kitta keredo hontou wa kimi no sei nante ienai uso tsuite nigete bakari de mou kono mama ja dame da yo hoka no hito waza to miteiru sonna tsuyogari shiranai mama de sugu soba wo sugiteku senaka ga itai hodo tooku kanjita kimi wa dare wo omou no? oshiete futari wa itsu made kono mama tsudzuite yuku no? (kyun kyun...) koi no yokushiryoku hora GAME no hajimari karamiau omoi wa mou hodokenai ugoki hajimeta Listen To My Heart motto sunao ni naretara tomete koi no yokushiryoku kokoro dake soba ni iru no itsuka iu no "daisuki da yo" yume de iu no "itsumo gomen" itsuka itte zutto issho datte hanasanai tte gyutto gyutto shite yo (zuki zuki...) koi no yokushiryoku hora GAME no hajimari massugu na omoi ga hora ima afure hashiridasu hitori nante mou iya da yo mite yo watashi no koto zenbu kimi he to tsunagaru no donna kako mo mirai mo zutto zutto…. kono deai ga sekai wo kaeru houkago CLASS ni ima wa futari kamisama ga kureta CHANCE yo jikan wa tada sugite yuku kitto kono mama futari wa sudoori senaka awase de hanarete yuku…. I love you todoite kono omoi kitto itsuka wa kanau yo ne konna kimochi setsuna sugiru no onegai tomete… koi no yokushiryoku English translation (PV version) I love you; I hope these thoughts reach you I'm sure one day it'll come true Such feelings are too painful I don't understand things such as beginnings It seems like you could have an ordinary name and be anywhere But no matter how many people there are I'm sure to find you I don't like the me who locked up these quiet feelings And confined herself in a shell Each time that I halfheartedly hold myself back The pain merely grows What do you wish for? I want to be close to you Forever, forever that's all I want and yet… (Thump thump…) Love deterrence Look! It's the beginning of the game Look at these straightforward thoughts Now I'm overflowing and I start to run I don't want to be alone any longer! Look at me! Everything leads to you No matter the past or the future, forever And ever…. This encounter will change the world After school in the classroom Now just the two of us This is a chance given by God Time merely passes by I'm sure that if this goes on We'll pass each other by With our backs facing each other We move apart I love you; I hope these thoughts reach you I'm sure one day it'll come true Such feelings are too painful Please stop… Love deterrence Kanji (full version) I love you　届いてこの想い きっといつかは　叶うよね こんな気持ち　せつなすぎるの 始まりなんてわからないの 名前も平凡で　どこにでもいそう でも何万人いても私　きっとキミを見つけるよ 素直な　キモチとじこめ 殻にこもった自分がイヤで 気のないフリするそのたびに　ただ痛みが増えてく キミは何を願うの？　そばにいてほしい ずっと　ずっとそれだけなのに　（ドキドキ・・・） 恋の抑止力 ほらGameがはじまる　見つめあえばわかるでしょ？ はじまりのベルが鳴る Listen To My Heart 声にならないこの声　とめて　恋の抑止力 伝えたい　私のすべて なにげに髪を切ったけれど 本当はキミのせいだなんて言えない 嘘ついて逃げてばかりで もう このままじゃだめだよ ほかのひと わざと見ている そんな強がり 知らないままで すぐそばをすぎてく背中が 痛いほど遠く感じた キミは誰を想うの？ 教えてふたりは　いつまで このまま続いてゆくの？　（キュンキュン・・・） 恋の抑止力 ほらGameのはじまり 絡み合う想いはもう　ほどけない　動き始めた Listen To My Heart もっと素直になれたら とめて　恋の抑止力 心だけ　そばにいるの いつか言うの　「大好きだよ」 夢で言うの　「いつもごめん」 いつか言って　ずっと一緒だって 離さないって　ぎゅっとぎゅっとしてよ　（ズキズキ・・・） 恋の抑止力 ほらGAMEのはじまり まっすぐな想いがほら　いまあふれ走りだす ひとりなんてもうやだよ　見てよ私のこと 全部キミへとつながるの どんな過去も未来もずっと　ずっと．．．． この出会いが　世界を変える 放課後クラスに　今はふたり 神様がくれたチャンスよ　時間はただ過ぎてゆく きっとこのまま　ふたりは素通り 背中あわせで　離れていく・・・・ I love you 届いてこの想い きっといつかは叶うよね こんな気持ち 切なすぎるの　お願いとめて・・・恋の抑止力 Credits Vocals: PAZ (CV: Nana Mizuki) Words: 'Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker' Sound Team Music & Arrangement: Akihiro Honda Drums: Masahiro Muta Bass: Michitaro Shimamoto Guitars: Takeo Kajiwara Keyboards & Programming: Akihiro Honda Strings: Uchu Yoshida Strings References External links *The official PV of "Koi no Yokushiryoku" (YouTube) Category:Songs